


"I totally think Ms. Santiago and Coach Peralta have a crush each other, don't you think??"

by Boldlygoingtohell



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Chekov's Apple, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Gym Coach!Jake, I'm a fucking simp for their relationship, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta worships the ground Amy Santiago walks on, Jake is Amy's happy little slut, Mild Verbal Humiliation, PWP, Rope Bondage, Teacher!Amy, but jake loves it, dont worry, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlygoingtohell/pseuds/Boldlygoingtohell
Summary: When the students are away, the teachers will play.--It's a Friday afternoon, and Math teacher Ms. Amy Santiago is grading papers in her room. Coach Peralta swings on by for a 'visit'.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"I totally think Ms. Santiago and Coach Peralta have a crush each other, don't you think??"

For the first time in a very long time, Jake and Amy found themselves in possession of the rare perfect Spring Friday afternoon. 

The rain had stopped earlier in the day, and the clouds had mercifully parted just in time to shine a warming sunset through the windows of Amy’s classroom. The beams of light left a golden hue on everything they touched, from the dust motes lazily swirling through the air, to the large desk Amy was grading papers on, to the empty desks in their rows before her. A student had given her a ripe apple earlier that day as a harmless joke, and it now glowed on her desk in the late afternoon haze, looking as though it was ready to pose for a still-life painting. 

It was a quiet, relaxing afternoon. Amy may have been grading papers, but it was with the lazy productiveness of a person who knew what they were doing and was unbothered about having to put the time into what would otherwise be considered a boring task. 

There were very few sounds within the calm and unfilled classroom. There was the scratching of Amy’s pen as she ran it through incorrect answers, and left comments for her students. There was the low hum of the lights overhead, constant but easily ignorable after a time. And there was the persistent yet muffled sound of moans coming out of Jake from where he was sitting on her desk. 

Well, he wasn’t so much sitting on her desk as he was tied up to, blindfolded, naked, and slowly going mad on her desk.

He was on his back, arms tied above his head, and legs brought up with his feet flat on the surface of the shining wood. He was completely open for Amy; available and vulnerable, subject to any of her latent whims and fancies. 

She’d already taken advantage of his inability to move by sticking her vibrating plug up him about 10 minutes ago. It’s the reason he’d been moaning gently for just as long, and Amy could see him out of the corner of her eye attempting to get some sort of rhythm going as he started to shallowly hump the air. Obviously, it wasn’t working, and with a little sigh, Amy put down her pen to look up at her boyfriend. 

She allowed herself a few full moments to drink in the sight of her time and efforts coming together to create the scene before her. Jake must not have noticed her pen scratching stop, as he just continued to moan softly and writhe on the table. She could see the muscles shifting below his skin, clenching and unclenching in his effort to keep himself together. The light sheen of sweat on his forehead was catching the now deep orange light, and a soft blush had spread itself across his cheeks and chest. 

_God, he’s stunning,_ Amy thought to herself as she looked at his mouth, his bottom lip red from biting down on it in an effort to muffle himself. _He’s such a good little slut, moaning and enjoying this so much. I’m wanna fuck with him, but how?_

As Amy hovers a hand over the prone body infront of her, feeling the heat radiate off his skin, she starts to think, and to scheme, about what she would like to do to Jake...

\----

Unlike his scheming counterpart, Jake found he couldn’t really put two thoughts together well enough for it to be considered thinking. 

At the moment, his world wasn’t made of coherent sentences, logical thought processes, assignments, or annoying parents. He had nothing to worry about, or fret over, or double check. Right now, all he had the capacity or capability to do was feel. And remember. 

He’d remember how Amy locked and secured the door behind them before slamming him into it, the metal of the door digging into his back as his front was assaulted by her kisses, her tongue, the feel of her hand running along his torso and grabbing at his shirt, hungry for sensation just as much as her mouth was. 

He’d remember her demanding that he strip, feeling himself blush at her authoritative tone when she said to get on top of the desk so she could tie him down to it, arms up by his head and legs open to the air. 

He’d remember the blood rushing down, him getting hard at the possibilities presented when Amy hovered the vibrating butt plug two inches from his nose and declared, “this is what’s going to break you in the end. You ready for it?” 

He’d remember nodding slightly, the hard wood of the desk beneath his head and its coolness spread out across his shoulder blades as Amy slicked him up and pushed the plug slowly in, making him feel full and satisfied and dirty in all his favorite ways. 

And of course he’d remember her putting the blindfold over his eyes, blocking out the outside world and forcing him to revel and be consumed by all the sensations he was experiencing. 

But now, though he only had memories and feelings left in his current reality, he found that he didn’t even need to remember. All he needed to do was feel. Feel the vibrations of the plug as they caused him to writhe in painless ecstacy, feel himself strain and stretch against the ropes binding his wrists and legs to their positions, feel his body heat as he became more and more frustrated with the very distinct lack of feeling, of pressure, where he wants it most. 

He was in the dark, literally and figuratively. He lived and existed only in this little world that was purely his, but not under his own control. Amy controlled it all. At this moment, she controlled his floating existence, his universe. She was the Goddess he blindly worshipped, the Queen of his bound Kingdom. He didn’t know how much time had passed, he didn’t know what Amy would do to him next, but he was completely at the mercy of her impulses, her fleeting desires, and he was happy. 

Then something tapped his shoulder, and he startled, roughly brought back to the dark reality of the hard lacquer of the desk and the lack of sound coming from Amy. 

_Oh,_ his ability to form coherent thoughts was back, but only barely. _Something is happening… but what??_

\----

Giving it a few minutes of thought while she stared, admiring the delicious sight presented before her like a full course meal made special, Amy had made up her mind. She now knew how she was going to absolutely break Jake, and as her mind was racing, a devilish and evil grin crossed her face. _Well he may not be able to see me,_ she thought as she moved her hand towards the shoulder of Jake’s that was further away from her seat, _but I’m sure if he could he’d be wonderfully scared by now._ And with the fond image of that face he made when he was scared and aroused dancing at the forefront of her mind, Amy poked Jake’s far shoulder. As expected, he jumped a little, obviously disoriented as he instinctively moved his head in that direction. 

“Uh-uh, wrong direction.” Amy purred, causing Jake to whip his head back towards her, a look of confusion apparent on his face through the blindfold. His mouth was slightly open, breathing getting harsher as his remaining senses attempted to understand the world around hum. His hairline was slightly damp, and his body was straining against the ropes holding him down, as through chasing the sound of Amy’s voice was as necessary as chasing after the pleasure being denied to his body. 

Amy decided the poke wasn’t good enough for her, and she ran her finger quickly down from his collarbone to the valley of his pecs. He jumped again at the sudden touch, arching his back in an attempt to chase the fleeting sensation. He groaned a little louder at the swipe, and Amy knew that that’s where she needed to aim her efforts. “Wow, Jake,” Amy was grinning to herself once more, her cheeks starting to tinge with how often they were being pulled into a smile, “and to think I can make you react like that from just using one finger.” Her tone was nothing less than taunting, and Jake continued to react to her voice as though it were her touch, physically trying to chase after it, and once again, was futile in his efforts. At that, Amy decided to stay silent for a few beats before setting back to work. 

Instead of going for his torso, Amy got out of her seat as quietly as she could, making her way to face his open legs directly. With as little fanfare as her first set of touches, she tapped twice on the base of the vibrating plug. Jake’s reaction was not only immediate, but much better than last time; this time he yelped when he twitched, the sound having been wrenched out of him at the surprising sensation. 

“Fuck...” he whimpered, attempting to get himself back down from his surprise. It came out slurred and a little hoarse; it had been a while since he spoke anything that sounded even remotely close to the English language. 

Amy then reached up to run her fingers over his nipples, lightly strumming them like guitar strings. With each pass, left to right and back again, Jake would jerk, writhe, and shift at the onslaught to his body. His nipples weren’t always so sensitive, but at this point, every last square inch of his body has turned into a lightning rod for sensation, from the tips of his ears to the heels of his feet. His sense of touch was overcompensating for his lack of sight, and unfortunately for him, turning the intensity up to 11. 

Amy was close to drooling at all the reactions she was eliciting. But of course, she wanted more. 

Removing her hand from Jake’s torso, she gave him some space to breathe as she moved back to the space between his legs. She reached out, lightly grabbing the base of the plug, and started slowly pumping it in and out of Jake. 

If Amy wasn’t positive that the school building wasn’t empty, she would have been afraid of how loud her slut’s moan was as it got dragged out of Jake. Thankfully, she knew better, but that wouldn’t stop her from that line of thought. 

“Oh Jake, you bad boy, you need to be more quiet!” She said this as she continued to pump the plug in and out of Jake, making him moan even louder. 

Jake would have accused her of playing dirty, if he could have remembered how to speak. 

Amy stopped pumping the plug, and watched once more as she allowed Jake to catch his breath. _Allowed, yes,_ she thought gleefully, _I am_ allowing _him to catch his breath. I am in complete control of everything he does and feels right now. Fuck it feels good to rule._

Looking up from her desperate boyfriend, her sight is caught by the apple still on her desk from that morning. She never ate it at lunch like she’d planned, and now she was glad she hadn’t. It gave her an idea. The idea would take a little time and a little risk, but she was confident that she could get Jake there. Now to just steer him in the right direction. 

“You know, darling,” Jake knew that anytime she called him darling, trouble was coming, “you’ve been so good here, laying on my desk like a sexy paperweight,” Amy giggled to herself at her own phrasing. It may have been an absurd observation, but it was all she could think to call him at the moment, “that I think you could do with the possibility of a reward. What do you think about that?” At the word, ‘reward’ Jake had started frantically nodding.

“Yes, yes, please,” Jake’s voice was still hoarse, and he whipped his head in the direction he thought Amy was. Had he not been blindfolded, he would have been looking about a foot to her right. “I’ll do anything you want.” 

Amy hadn’t even stated what the reward could be, or what she could possibly want. It was wonderful to see that much desperation being displayed for whatever she could possibly be offering, as long as it was being offered by her and only her. “I’m going to give you the privilege of letting you eat me out. If you can make me come before you do, then you won’t get punished. How’s that sound?” 

It sounded simple enough, but while Jake should have known better than to think Amy hadn’t planned out every last thing that could possibly happen, he was currently wrestling with regaining his grasp on language. Critical thought had a long way to catch up. 

“Yes. Yes, anything for you.” There was a beat. 

“You’ll do anything for _who_ , Jake?” There was an edge to Amy’s voice, but critical thought was still about a mile out beyond the border of his mind. Jake tried again. 

“I’ll do anything for you… Amy?” Another beat. 

Suddenly, there was a hand gripping at his thick hair and a hand pressed into the base of his throat. The hand in his hair yanked back, and the one at his throat squeezed in warning. “I think you mean, ‘I’ll do anything for you, _Mistress._ ” Amy growled it into his ear and caused a shiver to run through his body. “Try again.”

Jake gulped, attempting to get his pounding heart under control. His erection was now painful in how badly it needed release. He always secretly liked it when Amy was mean to him, but of course, erections don’t really understand subtlety. 

“Sorry… I’ll do anything for you, Mistress.”

The hands in his hair and on his throat loosened, and the one in his hair started moving in a gentle petting motion, pushing back the hair that had started to stick to his forehead. “Good boy,” Amy cooed, “now was that so hard?”

“No, Mistress” 

“Wonderful, then we can move on. Do you remember what I said? About how you can avoid punishment?” As she said this, Amy reached under the skirt she wore that day, and took off her panties. They were soaking wet, and she could feel the dampness drag against her thighs as she moved them down and off of her legs. For a moment, she was tempted to stuff them into Jake’s mouth, just to hear him try and moan around it. But she knew she needed his mouth, and filed that idea away for later. 

“Yes, Mistress. Make you come first.” Jake said it with a small smile. He loved making Amy come. 

“Good boy. Now, brace yourself.” And with that statement, Amy climbed onto the desk, and promptly sat on Jake's face. 

He immediately attacked her with his tongue, arms straining next to her legs as he tried and failed to hold onto her. With long, luxuriating swipes, he sought to taste every last inch of skin he could reach. To him, it was the best meal out there. If he could subsist only on pussy, he would count himself to be a happy man, and just like a man starving in the desert, he made no attempt at decorum when encountering his feast, the wetness and juices of his meal covering his face and running down his chin. And then he moved his attention to focus on her clit. 

Despite the thighs on both sides of his head covering his ears almost completely, Jake was pretty sure he just heard a moan and a scream come from above. If he could have effectively smirked in his position, he would have. Well, maybe he would have, but he instead was interrupted by the plug that had returned to fucking itself in and out of his ass. That is, Amy had returned to fucking it in and out of him.

At the restoration of attention to his tight ass, he couldn’t help but let out a long, low, wanton moan. His face was still buried in Amy’s pussy, and the vibrations offered up by his groaning only made her grind down onto his face more. In fact, her thighs had started to twitch, forewarning her impending orgasm. Jake could only briefly think, _I may actually win this thing!_ Before Amy panted out a harsh, “Oh no you don’t!”

That was all the warning Jake got before the vibrations on the plug were turned up higher. After that, frankly, he didn’t stand a chance. 

He’d later accuse Amy of rigging the whole thing in her favor, but that would have been pointing out the obvious. 

Amy had started fucked him with the plug in earnest, her goal now to make him come with it no matter what. Jake could feel it jackhammering into him, the position causing it to expertly hit his prostate with each thrust, his orgasm building and building. He was fully writhing now, attempting to hump the air in time with the penetrating thrusts as the pressure inside him became almost unbearable. 

And then Amy took him fully into her mouth, and he was a goner. 

He came with a force, pulsating and emptying himself completely down Amy’s throat, his screams of pleasure muffled by the continued presence of pussy sitting on his face. In fact, he was so thankful for the ability to come, and especially the ability to come in Amy’s mouth, that he completely forgot that there were consequences to his actions. Thankfully Amy was there to remind him. 

“Oooh, babe that was wonderful,” Amy stated, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, and gingerly getting back into a standing position beside the desk, “but you know that you came before I did, don’t you?” She looked down at Jake as she spoke, taking in the now bright flush along his chest and cheeks, and the wetness covering his mouth. His face was the very definition of blissed out; a slack smile was on his lips, and he he looked as though he wouldn’t be coming back down to earth any time soon. 

Displeased at her boyfriend’s lack of attention or general fear at what he should realize is about to be punishment time, Amy thinks to herself about the best way to bring him back. Fast. 

The apple sitting on her desk was still miraculously there, somehow having avoided being knocked over by their past hour of activity. She then remembers her idea from before. 

“Oh Jake…” she sing-songs at him, gently taking off his blindfold, and finally able to catch his attention now that his orgasmic high was coming down a bit. He still looked too content for her liking, as all he did is turn his head towards her and lazily smiled, eyes now open and twinkling. 

“Yes, Amy, my love?”

“Open your mouth and say, ‘Ahhh,’”

“Wha-...!” In one swift movement, Amy had grabbed the small apple and shoved it between Jake’s teeth like a makeshift gag, completely taking him by surprise in the process. 

“There, now you’re going to stay there and take your punishment for coming before I did. Got it?”

“HMMF!”

“That’s what I thought!” Amy laughed, pulling a wooden ruler from one of the drawers of her desk. “I think 16 is a good number, don’t you?"

“Mhhhhhff!!”

Jake did think that was a good number.

\----

As the janitor cleaned up yet another spill from the hallway, frustrated and constantly running the Danny Glover quote, “I’m getting too old for this shit!” through his head, he hears what he believes to be a commotion coming from the class at the end of the hall. As he leaves his mop to stride over and break up whatever stupid students do together after school, he suddenly stops in his tracks. _Wait, is it already Friday?_ He thinks to himself. _I guess they got started early today._

Remembering the pre-weekend habits of Ms. Santiago and Coach Peralta, he turns around and continues on his clean-up route, making sure to circle back around only much, much later that evening. 

**END.**


End file.
